


El otro.

by AloisDunhee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, F/M, Kuriboh como pareja principal, M/M, Mencion de amores del pasado, Referencias ocultas, Yugi es el centro de todo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisDunhee/pseuds/AloisDunhee
Summary: La historia gira en torno a la no muy común relación entre Yugi y Jaden un chico menor que él. Envueltos en un constante ¿ser o no ser?, Yugi va rememorando el porqué del fracaso de todas sus relaciones, desde su primer rechazo amoroso hasta el amor platónico de un chico de secundaria. Incapaz de ser domado por convencionalidades, no le importa decir que Jaden no es su ¿qué? y expresa que entiende que él se siente de la misma forma, ya que el castaño tiene la costumbre de coleccionar relaciones amorosas, y sorprendentemente todos ellos parecen aceptarlo.Pero Yugi no está dispuesto a aceptar a ese otro, uno de los dos tendría que irse.





	El otro.

—¿Qué haremos en tu cumpleaños Yugi-chan?—pregunto Jaden. Tenía una amplia sonrisa, pero no espero la respuesta. — Quiero decir, suponiendo que no tengas otros planes.  
Aun acurrucado sobre la cama, Yugi miraba la habitación con atención, analizando cada detalle. Se preguntaba si el gato había estado allí, no podía sentir su aroma.  
—No los tengo. —respondió Yugi con simpleza. Y era verdad, ese año no había pensado en la fecha como otros tiempos. De alguna manera la idea de su cumpleaños lo hacía querer dormir.  
¡Que pereza!  
Quisiera despertarse en el día siguiente, pero Jaden seguro se molestaría y tendrían alguna discusión estúpida sobre el gato. Algo andaba mal, estaba molesto aún por eso. Tal vez podría intentarlo.  
—¡Entonces está decidido! —Exclamó Jaden guiñandole un ojo, casi con picardía—. Organizaremos la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia.  
Y como quien quiere escapar de un delito, Jaden se salió de la cama saliendo del cuarto.  
—Él es muy lindo. — dijo Yugi, esto parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta.  
Yugi busco en internet, no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y descubrió que era un pensamiento bastante frecuente. Desde gente que se quejaba de atender amigos, en un día que supuestamente era su día. Hasta personas que explicaban que se sentían más deprimidos en esas fechas que en otras.  
Este era su primer cumpleaños sin su abuelito, pero no estaba deprimido. Ellos ya habían hablado de eso, simplemente debía pasar y debía aceptarse con la mayor naturalidad posible.  
Un tiempo antes habían hablado que cuando él ya no estuviera, GAME la tienda de juegos que siempre le había encantado quedaría sola. Porque él tenía un trabajo que le gustaba en KaibaCorp, era seguro y le permitía gozar de su independencia.  
Muchas veces había intentado convencerse de que había renunciado porque no quería ver todo el trabajo que su abuelo había puesto en la tienda desperdiciado, pero lo cierto era que GAME le hacía feliz de una forma que ningún puesto en la oficina lo haría jamás.  
Si había podido renunciar a la mejor compañía de Domino, por no querer arriesgarse a meter a Japón o el continente en esto. Se sentía un tanto ridículo de no poder decirle que no a Jaden.  
—¿Crees que son suficientes cervezas? —pregunto Jaden. Podía ver su preocupación, habían acordado antes de salir que comprarían poco a poco las cosas para la dichosa celebración.  
Apenas si llevaban dos cajones de cerveza, y un par de botellas de otras marcas. Seguidos de sacos de frituras y papas fritas. Yugi sintió que aquello no parecía ser una fiesta.  
—Creo que es demasiado para una simple reunión ¿no crees? —pregunto Yugi con pena. Jaden estaba pensativo.  
—¿Cuánta gente vendrá?—pregunto Jaden sin responder a la anterior pregunta. Jaden se estaba tomando su papel de organizador con mucha seriedad.  
Yugi lo medito unos segundos, entre menos gente todo terminaría más rápido y podría hacer sus cosas en paz. Así que la respuesta le pareció muy obvia, solo su grupo de cercanos.  
En medio del supermercado, empujando el carro de las compras y organizando su cumpleaños, al cual no quería asistir.  
—Solo mis amigos y tú estaría bien, seriamos como unas cinco personas incluyéndonos. —dijo Yugi. Eso le había sonado muy bien, sus amigos Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu lo entenderían, y no lo sofocarían con grandes detalles o mega festejos. Y seguramente se irían temprano, dejándolo solo con Jaden. Quería comentar su idea al castaño.  
—¿No invitaras a Duke y Serenity? ¿Ni a Kaiba?—pregunto Jaden con desconcierto, lo cierto es que Yugi tampoco había pensado en ellos—. Quería invitar a unos amigos, ya sabes que no he estado por aquí en un tiempo. —comentó riendo nervioso.  
Era cierto, Jaden no tenía trabajo ni un horario que cumplir. Ambos se habían conocido en KaibaCorp, pero el castaño solo había durado allí tres meses. Con aquella personalidad carismática tan distintiva de su personalidad, no le costó mucho que comenzaran a salir. Es decir, lo tenían todo, horarios coordinados, personas en común y simplemente tenían chispa.  
Así que se había preocupado mucho cuando le dijo que no volvería a poner un pie en el trabajo, y que en su lugar seguiría lo que siempre había querido hacer, recorrer el mundo. Yugi seguía sin entender cómo sus padres apañaban eso, y secretamente creía que ellos esperaban que su hijo se cansara de tal cosa, y volviera a las comodidades de una vida segura tradicional.  
Debido a sus diversos viajes, algunos en los cuales pudo acompañarlo. Jaden era una figura ausente bastante frecuente para sus amigos y familia, siempre estaba allí afuera teniendo aventuras. Lo que le pedía era algo lógico, sentía que podía hacer eso por él.  
—Tráelos, no hay problema —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa algo tiesa—. Será divertido estar todos juntos.  
Secretamente Yugi esperaba que fuera cierto.  
—¡Genial!—exclamó Jaden con entusiasmo— Le mandare un mensaje a Yuya, y también mandaré un mensaje al grupo. —hablando de un grupo que crearon donde estaban todos sus amigos, para mantenerse en contacto.  
Y mientras Yugi se reprochaba internamente su falta de coraje, una oleada de culpa lo invadió. Miro a su acompañante con terror, y Jaden entró en un estado de preocupación.  
—Yugi-chan, estas pálido—dijo Jaden preocupado con el mayor de los dos—. ¿Estás bien?  
—Jaden —empezó a decir Yugi con un deje de culpa—, olvide a Bakura.  
No lo había nombrado ni en la primera lista, como pudo olvidarlo. Yugi pensaba lo siento Bakura.

[…]  
Yugi pensaba que era irónico no esperar en la fila del supermercado con Jaden, pero si esperar a que su amigo saliera de la escuela. Ya llevaba una hora sentado en las puertas de la institución y ni señales de Yuzaku.  
—Yugi. —escucho una voz profunda. Se percató que un joven lo llamaba desde unos pasos de distancia. Tenía un uniforme de secundaria y cargaba con una mochila en uno de sus hombros. Yuzaku era un chico piel clara, ojos verdes y pelo azul oscuro con flequillos en la parte trasera. Y con flequillos de color azul claro con acentos rosas.  
—Con que ahí estas, te estaba espe…—Yugi cortó su frase a la mitad cuando se percató de que estaba siendo vigilado. Yuzaku era retenido por un chico un poco más bajo que su amigo, de cabello y ojos color verde, mientras la chica era de complexión delgada, pálida y con cabello castaño corto.  
Ambos realizaban movimientos exagerados, que debían significar algo en un lenguaje que Yugi no entendía. Haciendo que se pregunte, si debía esperar en otro lado para darles privacidad. Pero ni toda la distancia del mundo, podría hacerlo ignorar sus incómodos comentarios.  
—¡¿Yuzaku, ese no es tu novio el rebelde?! —escucho gritar al chico junto a Yuzaku. Yugi se sintió avergonzado, él no era así.  
—Déjalo, volverá llorando. —dijo la chica sin siquiera disimular su mirada hacia Yugi.  
Los vio susurrarse cosas, y retener a su amigo unos momentos más, hasta que lo soltaron y despidieron con un saludo. Yuzaku parecía fastidiado o avergonzado, era difícil decir porque su cara tenía un particular carmín. Cuando llegó a su lado no planeaba decir nada. No hasta que salieran de esa lugar, pero aquella grito.  
—¡Cuídense! —gritó con entusiasmo la castaña, mientras el chico parecía darles ánimos. Todos allí los miraban, así que Yugi y Yuzaku fingieron no conocerse hasta salir del terreno escolar.  
—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato—comento Yuzaku. Habían ido a comer una hamburguesa, habían acordado salir después de un tiempo sin verse por asuntos escolares y de trabajo.—. Ellos solo se me pegan sin que pueda hacer nada.  
—Estoy feliz de que tengas amigos —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa—. Además de Kusanagi claro, debiste decirles que vinieran.  
Yuzaku le dio un sorbo a su bebida, aun con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. La verdad era que no quería compartir su tiempo con Yugi con nadie, era demasiado precioso para que Naoki lo interrogará con preguntas innecesarias, sin contar que Aoi no dejara de sentenciarlo con la mirada poniéndolo aún más incómodo.  
—Es mejor así —respondió el estudiante—. Te pedí que nos viéramos porque quería darte esto. —dijo mientras procedía a sacar algo de su mochila. Envuelto en un papel brilloso, en forma rectangular un presente se encontraba en las manos del joven estudiante.  
Yugi estaba algo apenado, no sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento. Pero supuso que a su amigo le había costado mucho tomar el valor, y darle aquel presente que aceptó con agradecimiento, pero con algo de torpeza.  
—En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. —dijo Yugi sosteniendo aquel objeto. Era ligero, y algo delgado pensando que tal vez podrían ser algunos mangas o un libro de su preferencia. Pero cuando quiso abrirlo, la mano de su acompañante se lo impidió.  
—No lo abras aquí—dijo Yuzaku. Pero Yugi sintió el temblor en su voz. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente lindo.  
—Está bien, lo veré en casa —dijo Yugi guardando el regalo en su morral—. Viniendo de ti, seguro me gustara. —terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Pero Yuzaku miraba su hamburguesa con interés, como si estuviera esforzándose por concentrarse en ella.  
—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Yugi con nerviosismo. Quizás debió llevarlo a por unos Hot dogs.  
—Yo sé que no te gusta tu cumpleaños, pero quería darte algo. El año pasado no pude darte nada y ahora…—se quedó en silencio. Como si no supiera cómo seguir.  
—No, no te preocupes —respondió Yugi. Y luego le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa—. No podías saberlo.  
Siguiendo comiendo entre pláticas que normalmente tenían, ya sea sobre lo que leían, la escuela o sus vidas. Hablar con Yuzaku era fácil y sencillo, al menos ahora. Antes cuando apenas empezaban a conocerse apenas sostenían breves conversaciones, más algunos comentarios cordiales pero continuos. Sin embargo, cuando ambos decidieron mostrarse sus caras, así es como llamaban al hecho de haberse pasado sus verdaderas cuentas. Para conocerse mejor, desde entonces la relación había avanzado mucho.

Porque Jaden había intentado por todos los medios que viera Naruto, pero solo consiguió que viera el primer capítulo, para entonces Yugi ya le había dado click a un link que decía Boku no hero academia. Y le había encantado, solo le tomó dos semanas ponerse al corriente con el anime y terminar leyendo el manga.  
Aunque Yugi no debería invertir su tiempo en un nuevo fandom, no pudo evitar unirse a la comunidad que el fandom ofrecía, tan activa y llena de gente joven. Algo que había aprendido era que siempre era mejor mantener una cuenta diferente a la original, como una barrera entre sus hobbies y sus cercanos. Eso sin estar contando el trabajo y como pudieran verlo.  
En esas condiciones conoció a Playmaker, un autor reconocido en el fandom. Aunque sus historias eran buenas, sus doujinshis lo eran aún más, todo lo que aportaba tenía su marca personal. A Yugi le sorprendió la cantidad de visitas, favoritos, votos y comentarios que recibía del público. Fuera la plataforma que fuera, era casi como una celebridad. Aunque por sus notas de autor se notaba que era bastante torpe socialmente, lo que llevó a Yugi a pensar que aún era un niño.  
Y todo pudo quedarse allí, como dos personas conviviendo en el mismo espacio. Cuando en un grupo sobre dicha afición, entre teorías, fanatismo y comentarios. Un nombre se repetía siempre, y otro nombre siempre está contradiciendo lo que decía. Tanto así que los comentarios adquirían grandes longitudes, y diferentes reacciones. De algún modo su relación empezó con el pie izquierdo, o aquello pensó Yugi. Él era prácticamente un adulto, pero encontraba diversión en discutir o sacar de quicio a gente por internet, no fue hasta que esa persona lo contacto para decirse las cosas en la cara, que terminaron hablando de sus vidas, y de Playmaker y lo genial que era escuchar los puntos de vista del otro.  
—¡Pero si eres muy popular Playmaker!—exclamó Yugi con burla. Playmaker era el seudónimo de su amigo en las redes sociales.  
—Eso no importa—respondió con su típico tono serio—. No me interesa lo que digan de mí. Eso quiere decir que sus vidas son tan poco interesantes, que tienen que hablar de la mía. —respondió infantilmente.  
—¡Eso suena como algo que Revolver diría!—dijo Yugi. Revolver, era otro amigo de las redes, no lo conocían en persona, pero era bastante cercano a ellos—. Casi sonaste como un chico de tu edad.  
Yuzaku pareció desanimado, Yugi noto eso. Pero ambos siguieron conversando amenamente, y las cosas fluyeron como normalmente lo hacían. No fue hasta que Yugi caminando al lado de Yuzaku, acompañándolo a la estación del tren lo vio detenerse.  
Pensó que quizás debía animarlo.  
—¿Sabes? Algún día deberías venir a visitarme, te gustara GAME —comenzó a contar con alegría—. Y podrás conocer a mis amigos, le diré a Revolver que nos enseñe su cara así también podrá venir.  
Yuzaku levantó el rostro, siempre era difícil descifrar su inexpresivo rostro.  
—¿Y tu novio estaría bien con eso?—preguntó con un deje de molestia. Como si hubiera pasado de ser alguien serio, a un chico de su edad.  
—¿Mi novio?—pregunto Yugi. Parecía algo confundido con la etiqueta, así que solo soltó lo que pensaba. —No, él no es mi novio.  
Más confundido que antes, Yuzaku no sabía cómo tomar aquello.  
—¿Él lo sabe? —Pregunto Yuzaku—. ¿Él sabe cuánto me gustas?—preguntó otra vez. Pero Yugi lo negó, aunque sabía que Jaden no era tan distraído.— Seguro él debe saber, pero no me tomaría en serio por mi edad. Lo entiendo, sé por qué no puedes corresponderme, pero no acepto que me tomen a la ligera. —relaciono por sí mismo. Decir aquello con una expresión tan seria debía ser difícil. Nuevamente Yugi solo dijo lo que pensaba.  
—Nadie podría tomarte a la ligera Yuzaku, te lo he dicho antes. —respondió el. No podía decirle nada más, no podía corresponderle ni incentivarlo a seguir intentando. Cielo santo era aún un niño.  
—Solo son cinco años. —respondió Yuzaku. Ahora estaba molesto, pero Yugi tenía la seguridad que estaba haciendo cuentas mentales.

Luego de aquello Yuzaku se disculpó por su indiscreción, y terminó dándole tres razones por las cuales debía irse solo a la estación. Todas eran mentiras, pero Yugi estaba acostumbrado. El chico aún no controlaba sus emociones por él, la noticia debió darle aliento. Le recordaba a su primer amor en la secundaria.  
También lo habían rechazado, pero aún después de eso Anzu y el continuaban siendo amigos. No podía decir lo mismo de su ex pareja Rebecca, y no podía culparla. Prácticamente la corrió de su vida dos veces, la primera cuando la abandonó por estar con Yami, y la segunda por estar con Yami otra vez. Ellos no hablaban, pero Rebecca nunca había atentado en su contra, ni siquiera contesto sus mensajes de disculpa y prefirió dejarla en paz. Con un historial como el suyo Jaden y él estaban mejor como estaban.  
Pero nunca se había enamorado de alguien mucho más mayor que él, aquello le preocupaba.  
Y pensando que ya no debía hablarle tanto al joven Fujiki, camino de regreso a su casa.  
Y no tenía caso pensar tanto en ello, mañana tenía un gran día por delante. Jaden y él tenían una cita, después de tanto tiempo al fin tendrían otro recuerdo para compartir.

 

 

—Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que este lugar —refiriéndose a la casa del horror— fuera tan popular. —dijo Jaden con seguridad. Yugi pensó que él ya había ido a ese lugar antes.  
—El horror es muy popular estos días —comentó Yugi—, razón por la cual me es difícil evitarlo. —Jaden se quedó mirándolo con asombro. No concebía la idea de que Yugi, alguien bastante grande tuviera miedo.  
—¡Yugi vamos a entrar!—decía Jaden. Mientras intentaba jalarlo en dirección a la terrorífica atracción.  
—¿Qué? ¡No!—dijo Yugi—. No quiero ir.  
Jaden había puesto una cara de tristeza, la misma que cuando le niegas a un niño un juguete. Aún intentaba jalarlo en la dirección correcta, pero Yugi se resistía muy bien.  
—Pero es genial —afirmó el castaño—. Si te da mucho miedo, te tomaré de la mano. —Intento incentivarlo.  
—Definitivamente no —dijo Yugi con determinación—. Ni siquiera voy a verlas al cine. —Confesó Yugi.  
Y era una verdad un tanto incómoda, porque cuando te niegas al terror como entretenimiento te apartas un poco de tus amigos. Y mientras tanto, tienes que soportar preguntas como si te da miedo, o porque no te gustan. Pero nada molesta más a Yugi que la cara de incredulidad de las personas, como si quisieran reír y decirle que le faltaba crecer.  
—Pero Yugi-chan —comenzó a decir Jaden—, tampoco da tanto miedo, hasta Yuya solo lloro una vez.   
—¿Y yo porque querría eso?—pregunto Yugi. Parecía divertirle lo que su acompañante le decía. —Si tienes tantas ganas, puedo esperarte en la puerta. — Ofreciendo una respuesta. Pero Jaden no parecía contento, esta esta era una discusión sin sentido.  
Cuando había déjalo de jalarse el uno al otro, dejando de llamar la atención de las personas que circulaban en su entorno. Las cosas parecieron calmarse, sin embargo había algo que había estado picando la curiosidad de Yugi desde la pelea aún reciente.  
Decidió preguntarle a su acompañante, para no tener malos entendidos.  
—¿Dices que Yuya solo lloro una vez?—pregunto Yugi, a lo que Jaden dio su confirmación con insistencia, pensando seguramente que accedería a ir a aquella atracción—. Entonces, ¿ya habías venido a este lugar?  
Yugi conocía a Yuya brevemente, era un chico con ojos de color carmesí y cabello de dos colores, verde y rojo. Alguna que otra vez había ido a su casa, sabía que era un buen amigo de Jaden. Y podía entenderlo, ambos eran enormemente entusiastas, llegando al punto de que lo acompañara a varios de sus viajes. Usualmente mantenía el teléfono cargado, así que Yugi aprovechaba eso para preguntar cómo se encontraban, y terminaba con Jaden gritando desde el otro lado de la línea que lo llamara a él.  
—¿Ah? Si, bueno te lo había dicho antes. —dijo Jaden con nerviosismo en su voz, pronto comenzaría a rascarse la mejilla y reír nerviosamente.  
—¿Así? No recuerdo eso. —dijo Yugi. Y no lo entendía, tan nervioso como estaba Jaden comenzó con sus gestos delatores, Yugi espero a lo que tenía que decir.  
—Claro que sí, te dije que vendría con Yuya y unos amigos —explico con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, Yugi entendió que era una confesión.  
—Está bien — dijo Yugi. Después de todo, no es como si importara tanto. Jaden había ido allí con sus amigos primero, y le gusto tanto que quiso ir con él, eso era todo se dijo internamente.  
—Sí, bueno Yuya tenía boletos extras —empezó a contar—, así que nos invitó a Yuzu, Yusei y a mí. Quería invitarte, pero te habías ido a ver a Duke. —soltó el castaño con un deje de culpabilidad.  
Yugi lo entendía, y pensaba Jaden se veía tan tierno cuando hablaba con nerviosismo. Era cierto, Duke había tenido un pequeño accidente con conductor distraído en Tokyo. El cual lo había mantenido en reposo unos días, y le había pedido que lo ayudara con su tienda. Eran similares en ese aspecto, Yugi podía entender lo receloso que era Duke con su negocio, si él estuviera en su lugar no le confiaría GAME a cualquiera.  
Y en otros asuntos menores, Yugi recordó que Yusei era el ex novio de Jaden.  
—Entonces, quiero una hamburguesa —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa. Aún incrédulo, Jaden esperaba alguna escena que involucrara gritos o histeria.  
—¿Eso es todo?—pregunto el castaño.  
Yugi lo miró con diversión.  
—¿Estás nervioso porque descubrí tu secreto?—preguntó Yugi a modo de broma, pero Jaden parecía enfadarse.  
—¡No era un secreto! —Dijo Jaden—. Te lo había dicho, pero seguro no lo recuerdas.  
—Como sea, quiero mi hamburguesa ahora. No, mejor que sean dos. —Dijo Yugi—. Tú invitas.  
—¿Es esto un castigo Yugi-chan?—preguntó Jaden más calmado.  
Yugi se preguntó internamente si estaba molesto, la idea de Jaden y Yusei, a quien no conocía de nada, recorriendo ese mismo lugar como ellos dos ahora. Al encontrarse en paz consigo mismo, entendió porque sus amigos lo creían extraño.  
—Me molestan más otros asuntos. —dijo Yugi con seriedad. El recuerdo del otro se instauró entre ambos como una pared separándolos.

—Entonces que sea una hamburguesa triple —dijo Jaden evadiendo el tema—. Yugi, hablemos de eso luego ¿sí?  
Yugi pensó que ese otro era una molestia, lo ponía de mal humor.

 

Aquel día GAME no había tenido mucha actividad, y Yugi culpaba al nuevo centro comercial y sus locos descuentos. Y recibiendo una sugerencia, o más bien una exigencia por parte de Jono y Honda, termino saliendo con sus amigos.  
Quería que Jaden estuviera con él, pero entendía que había ido a ver a sus padres después de un largo tiempo sin verse por sus constantes viajes.

—Viejo, Jaden puede ponerse celoso —dijo Jonouchi bromeando—. Quizás hasta esté revisando tus cosas en este momento.  
La idea de Jaden revolviendo sus cajones era cómica para Yugi, aunque el castaño no era del tipo celoso, pero sí bastante desordenado. Por lo que podía verlo buscar sus cosas en los lugares más extraños, y los cajones siempre eran sus primeras víctimas.  
—No, él no es así —dijo Yugi mientras le daba un trago a su bebida—. Además no está en Domino hoy, fue a ver a sus padres.  
—¿Ah? ¿Se pelearon?—preguntó Honda con confusión.  
—¿Qué? Claro que no. —contestó Yugi con vergüenza. Siempre era difícil explicar las cosas a los demás.  
—¿Entonces porque no te llevo con él? —pregunto Honda. Yugi pensaba que aquello era agotador, Jonouchi se encontraba muy entretenido intentando entablar conversación con la mesera. Como cada vez que iban allí.  
—Nosotros no somos así, solo eso. —respondió Yugi. Si Honda supiera que ni siquiera conocía a los padres de Jaden, seguro lo molestaría toda la noche con ese tema. No supo cuando terminó el contenido de su vaso, por lo que quiso cargar más, pero la botella estaba vacía.   
—Comprendo. —Dijo Honda. Era evidente que quería seguir indagando en el tema, pero terminó por dejarlo así.  
—Viejo, es porque no lo has intentado correctamente. Déjame que te enseñe un par de cosas. —dijo Jonouchi con seguridad, mientras se señalaba. La mesera se encontraba fastidiada con esa actitud.  
—Si yo fuera Yugi, no aceptaría consejos de alguien que lleva soltero tanto tiempo. —dijo Honda con tono burlón.  
—¿Qué se supone que has querido decir?—pregunto el rubio con notoria molestia.  
Yugi volteo para pedirle a Jonouchi, que pidiera otra ronda. Pero solo se encontró con la cara aburrida de la mesera. Una mujer de larga cabellera plateada, piel clara y grandes ojos color azules.  
Ella también lo miro, quizás esperaba que le dijera algo. Nuevamente solo dijo lo que pensaba.  
—Discúlpalo por favor, el no suele ser así. —dijo el de cabello en tres colores con una sonrisa. Aún no había bebido tanto, y sintió que sus mejillas hormigueaban.  
—No hay problema. —La escucho responder.  
Ella se alejó luego de unos segundos, Yugi olvido lo que quería ordenar. Más bien se encontraba adormecido. Porque Jonouchi le decía que si alguna vez tenían un dragón, no se montaran en el sin antes amarrarle un asiento y lo invitaran, Honda le dijo que no era necesario si era un dragón acuático.  
Yugi también había dicho algo, pero no lo recuerda. Solo sabe que fue muy gracioso y todos rieron, y que si los dragones bebieran alcohol seguro los dejarían montarlos, para luego ir a donde quieran.  
Yugi quería un dragón, pero no sabía dónde conseguirlo. Si tuviera un dragón no se preguntaría porque la caja de la pizza era cuadrada, la pizza redonda y su rebanada triangular. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde había leído aquello.  
Nada tiene sentido, por eso un dragón lo resuelve todo.  
Pero solo tenía mucho sueño, y varias imagen confusas en la mente. Ya era momento de ir a casa.

 

Solo en su hogar como ya era natural desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo, Yugi dada pasos torpes por los pasillos, buscando en las habitaciones. Ebrio, ansioso y triste.  
Y se tiró a llorar, porque Jaden no contestaba su celular, nunca lo contestaba. Yuzaku tampoco se encontraba en línea, así que se puso a llorar sobre su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Un doujinshi de su OTP, porque los amaba mucho y él los había separado.  
Estúpido Yuzaku, ¿Por qué mataste a Todoroki?  
Llorando sobre su regalo, terminó marcando el número de su ex por teléfono. Le diría que lo sentía, que estuvo mal y que siempre le gustaron sus pecas.

 

Por la mañana siguiente, Yugi deseaba esconderse bajo la cama y nunca más salir. Porque después de varios mensajes de voz, textos y años de ser ignorado por la mismísima Rebecca Hawking, ella le respondió:  
El otro día te vi en Tokyo.  
Rebecca.

Yugi conoció a Rebecca porque era hija de un colega de su abuelo, y todos los Viernes el abuelo Hawkings la traía para que jugará con Yugi. A Yugi le parecía irritante y caprichosa, siempre gritando y pataleando, porque ella siempre ganaba. Bueno, Yugi la dejaba ganar, el abuelo decía que no estaba bien ser descortés con las mujeres.  
Yugi no sabía porque seguía accediendo a jugar con Rebecca, podía decirle a su abuelo que no quería, y seguramente él lo arreglaría. Y de la misma forma que Yugi había logrado crecer un par de centímetros al cumplir los once, Rebecca había tenido un cambio en su actitud. Solo que Yugi era un niño, y no se percató de nada de ello hasta que fue más que evidente.  
Ya no tenía sus usuales coletas, ni cargaba su oso de un lado a otro, mucho menos celebraba sus victorias sobre él con arrogancia. Ahora ella era mucho más alegre, pero había obtenido la maña de apegarse a su brazo.

 

Yugi no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese mensaje, si debía responder o no. Había sufrido por la indiferencia de ella en su tiempo, aunque esta fuera bien merecida. La había llenado de disculpas, saludos de cumpleaños que jamás contesto, e invitaciones para Domino desde que se había mudado a la capital.  
Nunca hubo respuesta, y no quería saber todo lo que le había dicho anoche. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por su comportamiento. Tenía la seguridad que ella lo había bloqueado de todas sus redes y círculos sociales, porque no podía ignorarlo una vez más. Quizás sabía que lo desequilibraría con ese mensaje, o tal vez, solo era una posibilidad, ella quería volver a ser su amiga.  
Quería que alguien estuviera con él ahora, para poder preguntarle qué opinaba.  
Podía ignorarla y fingir que nada paso, o podía hablarle de la forma en que quiso hacerlo antes, o mejor que eso. Yugi pensó que le esperaba una larga mañana, se haría un cappuccino para soportarlo. Entonces envió un mensaje:  
Puedes verme siempre, en Domino.  
Yugi.

 

—¡Ya llegue!—exclamó Jaden con notoria emoción, mientras cruzaba por las puerta. Yugi le había dado una copia de la llave por si quería entrar y él no se encontraba.  
Yugi lo esperaba en el desayunador de la cocina, con un cappuccino en una de sus manos, y con su celular en la otra. Estaba algo alarmado, no sabía como reaccionar a aquella mañana llena de nostalgia, Rebecca no lo había mandado al infierno como esperaba. Ella se había mostrado muy amigable y dispuesta a verlo, según lo poco de lo que habían hablado, ella estaba bien y en proceso de iniciar su propio proyecto con relación a algo grande, no le conto muchos detalles. Dijo que cuando pasara por Dominio, daría una vuelta por GAME y lo retaría a un juego de mesa, pero que esta vez no lo dejara ganar.  
Jaden lo encontró en su lugar, y con pasos que más parecían saltos de felicidad se acercó al dueño de la casa, estaba rebosante de felicidad. Yugi noto que llevaba ropa limpia, y probablemente nueva, compuesto entre un jean y una camisa blanca, algo caro si le preguntaban a su ojo para notar la diferencia entre muy cercano castaño, y su ropa de dormir aun sin cambiar.  
—Te estuve esperando, bueno la mayor parte de la noche—dijo Yugi—. Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en lo de tus padres.  
—Ese era el plan, pero algunas cosas se salieron de control. —dijo Jaden jugando con sus dedos, se veía adorable bajo la perspectiva de Yugi.  
Yugi lo miraba con atención, en verdad se veía muy lindo aquella mañana.  
—Hey Jaden, ¿podrías acercarte tengo algo que darte?—preguntó Yugi, dejando su taza y celular sobre el desayunador.  
—¿De verdad? —Pregunto con emoción el castaño—. ¿Me compraste algo?  
Jaden, demasiado distraído para notarlo, o muy listo para saber lo que vendría, se acercó al de ojos color amatista.  
Incluso cuando lo beso, uno de los dos estaba bastante sorprendido. Verdaderamente lo había extraño, aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, Yugi había despertado queriéndolo un poco más ese día. No hubo un rechazo del acto en sí, al final terminaron riendo porque no acostumbraban a comportarse de esa forma, incluso en privado.  
—¡Debí suponerlo! —exclamó Jaden con una voz insegura, quizás reprimiendo algo— Despertaste con sentimientos juguetones.  
Yugi sonrió, en verdad Jaden era adorable. Lo tenía fascinado.  
—Bueno, no puedo evitarlo si eres tan maravilloso. —dijo Yugi. El contenido de su taza ya debía haberse enfriado, y debía abrir GAME como todos los días puntualmente. Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora.  
—¿Quieres ponerte juguetón conmigo o prefieres desayunar?—preguntó a su compañero con una sonrisa de lado, traviesa si le preguntaran a Yugi para describirle. Aunque la proposición fue hecha sin pensar, Jaden parecía bastante alegre esa mañana.

 

El día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Yugi fue ayudado por Bakura. Quien amablemente se había ofrecido a cocinar y ayudarlo a decorar, lo que aumentaba el sentimiento de culpa que Yugi tenía por haberlo olvidado, dos veces.  
Habían corrido los muebles unas tres veces, y por más que Bakura se esforzará en tener la mesa llena, la comida parecía desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Había asistido bastante gente, incluso a los que no había invitado como a los Kaiba o la familia Isthar.  
Estaba sorprendido, podía escuchar las peleas de Jonouchi con Seto desde el segundo piso. Y no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó ver como Bakura se sonrojaba con algo que le había dicho el chico egipcio.  
Y hablando de Egipto, Yugi tenía que contestar un mensaje en la privacidad de su cuarto. Así que con el sigilo que enorgullecería a cualquier ninja, se deslizó hasta las comodidades de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. El remitente de dicho mensaje había sido conciso y letal, o eso pensaba Yugi.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños Aibou!  
Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme, Egipto te va a encantar.  
Atem.

Parte de crecer debía significar enterrar los problemas, y durante varios años pensó que había superado sus asuntos con Atem.  
No pensaba que la persona que era el día de hoy se escondería en su cuarto, como si volviera a ser ese adolescente asustadizo por no poder manejar sus en ese entonces desconocidas emociones.  
Pero los hechos eran evidentes, no pensaba recibir ese mensaje, si bien no era raro ya que ocurría todos los años, siempre tenía la sensación de vacío. La frase con la que terminaban todos era siempre la misma, espero que pronto vengas a visitarme, Egipto te va a encantar.  
Cuando era un adolescente, y se pasaba las tardes con Atem y Rebecca jugando Duel Monters, o lo que sea que su abuelo estuviera vendiendo, siempre hablaban de Egipto. Atem era originario de aquel lugar, y su padre era alguien muy importante, un frecuente inversor para las expediciones arqueológicas en las que solía trabajar el abuelo de Rebecca.  
—Egipto suena tan genial. —dijo Yugi. Entonces solo tenía doce, igual que sus acompañantes.  
—Quieres volver allí ¿verdad Atem? —preguntó Rebecca. Aun con su nueva actitud reformada ella no parecía contenta con Atem allí, a Yugi no le importaba entonces. — Después de todo ahí está tu casa, Japón debe ser muy extraño para ti.  
—Rebecca no digas esas cosas. —dijo Yugi con algo de vergüenza.  
—¡Tonta!—le grito Atem— ¿Cómo no va a gustarme Japón? ¡Si Yugi está aquí!—exclamó más que seguro de sus palabras. Yugi no supo cómo interpretarlo en ese momento, pero se había sentido halagado. Estaba feliz de ser apreciado, pero Rebecca tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. No quería pelear con Atem frente a Yugi, ya lo resolvería a su propia forma pensaba para sí misma.  
—Suena bien, algún día quiero ir a Egipto y a otros lugares del mundo. —dijo Yugi. Entonces pensaba que cuando fuera mayor de edad podría ir donde quisiera, sin preocupaciones o escuelas con gente abusiva que lo molestara.  
—Entonces vamos juntos Yugi. —dijo Rebeca sonriente. Tratando de sentarse más cerca de él.  
— Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme, Egipto te va a encantar. —Dijo Atem. Cuando recordaba esa mirada, tan llena de promesas Yugi pensaba que había sido una época muy linda.

 

Volviendo a su presente, se preguntaba si Rebecca se habría sentido de la misma forma cuando vio su mensaje esa noche. Ella lo había saludado por la mañana, se escuchaba sincera y cómoda hablando con él, Jaden había pensado que hablaba con alguno de sus amigos cercanos. Al final cuando terminaron de hablar le conto sobre que se había arreglado los malos entendidos con ella, él lo felicito y le dijo que compraran helado para celebrar, pero le advirtió que no toleraría que esas llamadas fueran frecuentes, a modo de broma. La forma de demostrar los celos de Jaden era algo cómica, pero debía tomarse con seriedad.  
Así que dispuesto a elegir lo mismo que su amiga, optó por la opción más sana. Respondió el mensaje, dejó de esconderse en su cuarto y bajó a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Yugi! —dijo Yuya colgándose en su brazo. Yugi termino riendo, aunque estaba sorprendido. No lo alejó, después de todo Yuya era como un hermano menor para él.  
—Prepare un show para tu fiesta, aprendí nuevos trucos en Venecia. —dijo Yuya con entusiasmo.  
—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí Yuya, dime ¿vienes solo?—Pregunto Yugi. Ambos sabían muy bien de qué hablaban, Yuya sabía que Yugi sabía de la existencia del otro, y de cómo Jaden se esforzaba tanto por ocultar su existencia.  
Yuya comenzó a ponerse algo inquieto, como un niño que fue atrapado en su travesura. Al final pensó que era mejor hablar con la verdad, y se disculparía con Jaden después.  
—El otro está bien, pero creo que no le agrado —dijo Yuya con un aura depresiva invadiendo su cara—, ese gato me rechaza siempre que intento jugar con él. No sé cómo Jaden pudo meterlo a su mochila y pasar los controles. —agregó con más asombro.  
—Ese gato parece que solo da problemas. —dijo Yugi con enojo. Había estado molesto con Jaden por haberle ocultado a ese gato, a quien Yugi había apodado el otro.  
Y debía felicitarse porque el apodo le quedaba a la perfección, después de todo Jaden se escapaba para verlo, compraba cosas caras para el animal, y seguramente debía darle mimos y jugar con él a sus espaldas. Sin contar que ya lo había metido en su casa, y el dichoso gato se había encariñado con su sillón, y haberse paseado por la ropa que dejo sobre la cama. No importaba cuando se esforzará Jaden por ocultar a ese otro, él era el oficial y no iba a tolerarlo.  
Nunca hablaron de ello.

—Yugi, en la puerta a dos chicos que dicen que te conocen. —dijo Yuya captando su atención. Su alegre tono de voz indicaba que se encontraba a gusto, era un alivio que entre algunos de los amigos de Jaden que estaban presentes estuviera ese chico.  
Yuya estaba tan sonriente como siempre, y terminó guiando a la entrada. Le había dicho que eran dos chicos y que Jaden había salido a recibirlos, él no los conoció así que opto por irlo a buscar.  
Llegando a la entrada Yugi obtuvo la escena de Jaden, hablando tan cómodamente como era tan natural en él, junto a un no muy amistoso Yuzaku, y un chico al cual jamás había visto. Era un chico alto y de piel clara con ojos azules, y cabello blanco que se divide hacia atrás a los lados, con destellos en azul. A decir verdad, era atractivo.  
—¡Yugi-Chan tus amigos están aquí!—exclamo Jaden más fuerte de lo usual.  
—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —pregunto Yugi. Estaba curioso por aquel joven al cual no había visto nunca.  
—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó aquel chico de ojos azules. Luego miro con algo de molestia a Yuzaku, quien seguía mirando a Jaden, como si lo analizara.  
—Revolver quería darte una sorpresa. —dijo Yuzaku sin mucho entusiasmo. Yuya y Jaden no parecieron entender ese nombre.  
Yugi no parecía tener reacción alguna, pero al final la duda lo carcomía por dentro. Debía aclarar sus dudas.  
—¿Y esa es tu cara?—preguntó Yugi a Revolver.  
—No entiendo a qué se debe esto. —dijo Revolver algo incómodo con la situación.  
—Eres muy lindo. —Afirmó Yugi.  
—¿Verdad? —Intervino Jaden— ¡Yo pensé lo mismo!  
Yugi terminó dejando entrar a sus amigos, a los cuales ya había entrenado con una coartada secreta. Porque había algo raro en decir que los conoció en línea, y esa era la primera vez que estaban en su hogar, sin contar que uno de ellos era menor de edad.  
—Entonces también juegan, deberíamos tener un duelo alguna vez. —dijo Yuya. La no muy elaborada historia de Yugi, solo decía que ellos eran clientes frecuentes de GAME.  
—Ryoken —dijo Yugi llamando a su amigo por su verdadero nombre—, no olvidare que te pedí tus fotos y te negaste. —dijo fingiendo indignación.  
—Eras un extraño —dijo con su voz tan masculina, según los criterios de Yugi—, y no iba a darte mis fotos.  
—¡Que egoísta Ryoken! —dijo Jaden entrometiéndose entre ellos, colgándose del cuello del casi albino. —¿Cómo le hablas así a Yu-chan? ¡Te castigaré!

—Es agradable —escuchó que dijeron a sus espaldas, Yuzaku estaba al lado de Yuya quien aparentemente quería llamar su atención—, Jaden es agradable —volvió a repetir su amigo.  
—Lo es. —dijo Yugi mirando como el castaño quería amenazaba a Ryoken, o eso parecía. Estaban demasiado cerca.  
—Jaden-boo es la persona más agradable de todas, siempre está dispuesto a tener aventuras —dijo Yuya con una sonrisa—. Ya tenemos planes para la próxima semana.  
Yugi no entendió eso.  
—¿Se irán de viaje?—preguntó Yuzaku.  
—Sí, será un viaje para recorrer Japón en motocicletas. —dijo Yuya. Yuzaku miró en dirección a Yugi, pero al verlo callado entendió que él no sabía nada de ello.  
—Entiendo. —respondió Yuzaku. No hubo una felicitación, ni mucho menos un comentario gracioso.  
—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Pregunto Yuya— Serias bienvenido en nuestro grupo.  
Yuya seguía hablando con Yuzaku, pero Yugi solo podía pensar que quizás a Jaden se le había pasado, pero mientras Yuya soltaba más datos se enteró que el viaje estuvo organizado por el grupo de amigos de Yusei, por lo cual el iría al viaje con ellos.  
Se supone que estaba bien con eso, pero ahora estaba un poco inquieto con la idea. Así que los dejó solos, para decirle a Jaden lo que le había molestado todo ese tiempo.

 

—Jaden —lo llamo interrumpiendo su conversación con su recién descubierto muy atractivo amigo, Ryoken— ¿Podemos hablar?

 

En el segundo piso, para ser más precisos en el cuarto de Yugi, ellos estaban sobre la cama dispuestos a tener esa conversación que tanto habían pospuesto.  
—Tu amigo es algo extraño, Yuzaku ¿verdad? —dijo Jaden.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Yugi sin entender.  
—Me pregunto mi edad, y dijo que en cinco años sería viejo. —dijo Jaden. Aquello lo tenía inquieto, Yugi pensó que Yuzaku era muy persistente.  
—Olvídalo, te traje aquí para hablar de algo. —dijo Yugi. Intentaba usar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. —Así que te irás de viaje ¿cierto?  
Jaden estaba algo ido, pero la afirmación, porque no dejaba ninguna duda al decirlo lo tomó por sorpresa.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunto Jaden— Iba a decírtelo mañana. —Se notaba afligido. Yugi recuperó más la confianza, no tenía por qué dudar de su palabras. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor.  
—Es solo que… —comenzó a decir Yugi— No importa mucho. —dijo tratando de restarle importancia.  
—No esquives el tema —dijo Jaden—, vamos Yugi-chan.  
—Cuando Yuya dijo que se irían, se sintió algo extraño para mí, ¿sabes? —Preguntó— Hace mucho que quería decírtelo.  
Jaden pareció más emocionado entonces.  
—¿Extraño? —pregunto Jaden.  
—Es que veras, yo… —intentaba decir Yugi, y no hubiera querido que sea tan poco romántico— Te quiero.  
Así... sin flores, ni bombones, y probablemente la declaración menos romántica que Jaden haya recibido.  
—Te quiero siempre, todos los días a todas horas, pero no era lo que quería decirte—dijo Yugi con inquietud, había pensado mucho lo que quería decir para arruinarlo—. Jaden, eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que vayas por la ruta pensando que te voy a esperar cuando decidas que quieres volver. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía que te ibas, pudiste decírmelo antes.  
—Iba a contarte, pero sabía que te ibas a enojar —decía Jaden. Jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa—. No desvíes el asunto Yugi-chan —dijo intentando desviar su propio asunto.  
—El asunto es que no hay asunto, porque la verdad es que no quiero que te olvides de mí. —dijo Yugi. Había dicho lo que quería decir desde hace algún tiempo—. Pasas tanto tiempo afuera, que siento que encontrarás a algo más interesante que lo que tienes aquí.  
Jaden parecía divertido, a diferencia del preocupado Yugi él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.  
—¿Te me estas proponiendo?—pregunto Jaden con entusiasmo. Y no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, después de todo ellos no hablaban nunca de eso.  
Yugi no quería admitir la derrota.  
—Te estoy diciendo que podemos tener un gato. —dijo Yugi. Jaden festejó su victoria, él siempre había querido un gato. Debido a sus padres, y luego a su estilo de vida se le había hecho imposible hacerse cargo de una mascota.  
—Genial, podemos llamarlo Pharaon—dijo Jaden con entusiasmo—, te prometo que lo voy a cuidar y jugar con él —comenzó a contar lo divertido que sería tener a dicho animal—, oh y te prometo que no tocara tus muebles, lo educaré para que no haga travesuras.  
—Jaden, hable con Yuya. —dijo Yugi con seriedad y Jaden palideció. —Lo sé todo sé sobre el gato ilegal.  
Yugi pensaba que su posiblemente futuro novio declarado, se veía muy bien cuando lo tenían acorralado.  
—¿Cuánto pensabas que podías ocultármelo?—pregunto Yugi con curiosidad. Había estado molesto, sabía que tendría que cuidar del gato cuando Jaden no estuviera, lo cual sería frecuente.  
—Lo importante es que estamos bien ¿verdad?—pregunto Jaden, queriendo escapar del interrogatorio—. Estoy tan feliz de no tener que llevarlo de contrabando otra vez.  
—¿Otra vez?—pregunto Yugi con asombro, desconocía desde cuando tenía al animal.  
—Yugi-chan eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que seremos una familia. —decía Jaden con notoria alegría.  
—¿Desde cuándo tienes al gato?—volvió a preguntar Yugi.  
—No necesitas saberlo.  
—¿Sabes Jaden? No importa en realidad, el gato y yo estaremos muy felices en la casa. —Dijo Yugi. Y con algo de molestia fingida, se dio la vuelta para volver a su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
Era muy raro, antes quería que todos se fueran, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que amaba a las personas que tenía con él, y lo mucho que mejoría ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi Waifu con mucho cariño.  
> ¡Muchisimas gracias Por leer!


End file.
